


Glass Shards

by Shadow_azzy



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other, Separation Anxiety, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_azzy/pseuds/Shadow_azzy
Summary: Grian has now joined Hermitcraft by the side of Mumbo Jumbo, but all the hermits wonder why he always stays by Mumbo's side, and when he's left alone from Mumbo's side..... They find out why.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Glass Shards

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Shadow, the author, i will give warning that some chapters will mentions some really dark topics.

_"Grian, RUN!!!" He heard ℸ ̣ ᔑ⚍∷ℸ ̣ ╎ᓭ scream. Everyone wanted him to run. As the purple flames grew higher and higher, he felt the flames lick at his skin and huge wings looming over him._

_"Come back Home, ↸╎ᔑᒲ𝙹リ↸" ᓵ∷𝙹∴リ said._

_"No! Stop hurting my friends! I'm never going back to you!" He screamed._

_"Too bad.. I guess we'll have to take you back by force."_

_"No! Stop!"_

* * *

He woke up with a start. It had been at least a year since he started to live with Mumbo in secret during the second half of Hermitcraft season 5, doing literally nothing. Tomorrow is the start of Hermitcraft Season 6, and he is gonna meet all of the other hermits. ' _I wonder what they're gonna think of me. I hope they won't be too mad I've been staying with Mumbo'_ he thought. He got out of the bed, and got ready to meet all of the other hermits. 

"Grian! Are you ready?" Mumbo shouts, Grian is ready, but he started to spaced out, thinking about his dream, if you could even really call it that. 

"Grian!" Grian snaps out of it and responds.

"Yeah I'm ready!" He ran out of his room, forgetting to get his elytra. He goes out to go to Mumbo, glad to be by his side again. As Grian started to get nervous because of being alone.

"You're- You're forgetting something Grian."

"What is it?"

"Your elytra." Realizing the absence of the wings on his back, he ran back to his room, grabs it, putting it on and goes back to Mumbo. 

"Great! Are you ready to meet the other hermits, Grian? They might question why you always stay by my side, just to let you know"

"I-I'm a little nervous but its about time I met them all. What do you think they'll think about me?"

'"I'm sure they'll love you, now stop worrying! We have to get going!" says Mumbo, I always thought he was extremely confident.

* * *

"Mumbo said he wanted us to meet someone today, I wonder who it is." Iskall says, towards Stress, who was walking and talking with him.

"Maybe it's someone who could going season 6 with us."

"I hope so! It would be fun to have a new hermit on the server."  
  
Grian flies along side of Mumbo, he loved to feel the wind while flying, but when with Mumbo, they kinda drew attention, especially since Grian has a bright red sweater. Their conversation is like a whisper because of how much higher they are to the others.

"How do you know they'll let me join the next season as a hermit, Mumbo?" Grian says, while focusing on flying.

"They will, Grian, just calm down, deep breaths, Okay?"

"Okay" he takes in a deep breath and immediately got startled by two other people now flying by them.

"Guys! Don't just sneak up on us like that!" Mumbo shouts towards the two strange people. 

"Oooo yeah sorry, that probably startled you and this little dude but hi Mumbo!" Iskall said, Grian was nervous, a purplish tint on his pupils. But he took another deep breath, and it was gone.

"Hi Mumbo." Stress is flying on the other side of them. 

"How are you two?" Mumbo asks both Iskall and Stress. 

"I'm doing pretty good...." The conversation drifts off in Grian's mind, he remembers what happened in his old world more vividly, and the "dream" last night is one of many dreams of that, they had wanted him back, but he couldn't just stand there and let his friends get hurt. He kept flying and thinking, seeing them talking to each other but not hearing the words. Since he is so distracted he isn't looking where he is going. 

"Grian!" he snaps out of it as Mumbo shouts his name, to make sure he wouldn't crash into a base that was literally right in front of him. Mumbo grabs onto his hand and pulls him away from the base right before he would've crashed into it. Mumbo looks at him with worry, but the rest of the flight is pure silence. 

"We're here." Mumbo says. Grian sees so many people there and gets a little bit more nervous. The other hermits saw them flying down Grian looking around nervously. 

"Are you sure they'll like me?" Grian asks.

"Who knows? To be honest Grian, it doesn't matter all that much but I think they'll love you." Mumbo says and notices the purplish tint in his eyes. He knew that meant he is really anxious.

"Deep breaths, Grian. It's gonna be okay, they arent here." Mumbo of course is referring to ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ∴ᔑℸ ̣ ᓵ⍑ᒷ∷ᓭ. "Now come on, all the Hermits are waiting" Grian takes a couple deep breaths, before walking with Mumbo to the front of the crowd. 

"Hello everyone! As I said, today I wanted you to meet someone! He has been a little nervous about meeting you all." Mumbo says, and lets Grian speak.

"H-hi my name is Grian and I've been staying with Mumbo for quite some time now. I'm hoping I can make some friends here." the Hermits then said hello to him and most of them fly off to their bases, but Xisuma stayed. He comes over to them.

"Hey Grian. My name is Xisuma, and I just wanted you to know you can join along side Mumbo in season 6." Says Xisuma. 

"Really!?"

"Yes now, I'm going to go prepare to go to Season 6." Xisuma flies off towards his base.

"Mumbo! I'll be able to be an actual hermit!" Grian is so excited, this is the most excited then he has been since the update jumps in his old servers.

"I know! You can make stuff with me in the server!"

"Hermitcraft Season 6, Here we come!" Grian shouted, unaware of a gaze on the whole server.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO! I finally got the prologue done! I hope you enjoyed this, it took me a while because I get distracted very easily.


End file.
